Murai
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Puisi] Kata sang penyelamat, jangan menatap apa yang sirna. [Fang POV. Brotherhood. Drabble-poetry]


**Summary**: [Puisi] Kata sang penyelamat, jangan menatap apa yang sirna. [Fang POV. Brotherhood. Drabble-poetry]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari sini**

**.**

**\- Poetry -**

**\- "Murai" -**

**.**

**.**

Kelam kelabu malam hari dunia kita terbalik. Pecah, belah seakan biduk dimangsa ombak. Kata sang penyelamat, jangan menatap apa yang sirna. Matahari dan rembulan telah ditelan raksasa. Matahari hanya satu, rembulan pun manunggal.

Jika pupus habis, ke mana lagi mencari?

Kelak kau membawaku, semesta nun jauh di sana. Anganku bersamamu, asaku pada dadamu. Kaulah yang tunggal, pendar lilin terakhir ketika jagad raya di perut raksasa. Bercabang ramai lorong gelap di hadapanku, tetapi kaulah yang pasti.

Takkan terganti kelip bintang subuh di penghujung malam bersama benang-benang hitam disongket kokoh. Jatuhnya pun bersama langitku, berlapis berat. Pasaknya ialah tulangmu, belenggu angkasa agar tak bebas. Hari ini ialah hari berkabung namun aku cukup bersamamu.

Murai mengangkasa, laksana layang-layang berenang-renang. Aku kejar namun tak terkejar. Tuturmu, nantikanlah aku di sini. Rajutan benang hari tertenun rindu. Aku percaya padamu, mantraku tiap saat. Tapi siapa yang percaya padaku?

Awan pecah, di cakrawala. Bulir es meliputi langit dan bumi, namun dinginmu melebihi bekunya. Dua kelereng delima darah menatapku dan aku tak mengenali lagi siapa yang bersemayam dalam rongga tubuhmu.

Kunang-kunang yang telah padam cahayanya. Jiwamu terombang-ambing laksana perahu kertas di samudera yang menggila. Entah berapa windu kau akan berlabuh, namun aku akan menambatkan mataku pada gurat horizon menunggumu di dermaga. Hati kita berpaut, sebab mata rantai kesedihan yang membelenggu leher. Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau. Kita satu dan serupa.

Sapaanku lirih kuucap di hari yang terlampau terang, namun itu tertelan angin dan mungkin akan sampai padamu dalam dasawarsa terakhir. Mungkin tak pernah hingga jagad raya berhenti meluas dan akhirnya di makan habis.

Kelak duniaku akan luruh lebur laksana lelehan sayap kupu-kupu. Diamnya kau yang terbaring enam kaki di bawah tanah. Peraduan hangat memeluk jasadmu, seakan seorang ibu yang tak menjumpai putranya. Nantikan tulang-tulangmu dikikir menjadi sisir para penghuni alam barzah. Aku mungkin hanya meratap saja menanti masa aku lelap pada dipan yang serupa. Hatiku bertaut padamu meski aku menyesalinya. Akan lebih mudah jika aku tak pernah menyayangimu sedari dahulu. Kendatipun, aku akan lebih menyesal pada sebaliknya.

Sayap-sayap malam telah terkembang seolah layar perahu. Desir angin mewangi, mengelus buluh-buluh maghrib. Dalam hening syahdu, aku bertanya di mana atapmu? Bukankah keluarga adalah tempat berteduh ketika hari hujan? Atau mungkin aku tak pernah menjadi atapmu?

Tutur mereka, kau tak mengindahkan apapun. Guruh badai membekukan tulang berpusar dalam dadamu, entah apa yang memantiknya. Meski aku merasa sentuhan kecil jemarimu pada rambutku, seolah bisikan pasir.

Mungkin hanya fatamorgana, hanya bayangan sebelum merambah mimpi. Namun itu lebih lezat daripada masygulnya realita.

Kita adalah dua anak yatim-piatu di semesta jutaan umat. Patutnya jemari kita terkait erat namun kau meninggalkanku di sini. Menunggu, menanti, memangku dagu. Aku adalah bagian dari ceritamu, walau hanya catatan kecil di sudut kertas. Yang dengan mudah kau lalui tanpa membacanya, namun aksara itu akan selamanya terpatri pada relung hati. Gemilang legendamu dan semarak suka-cita melukismu namun akulah tempatmu kembali di epilog narasi.

Sebab tali kita adalah darah, bukan air tawar. Darahku berarus dalam jantungmu dan darahmu menangkup tulangku. Ke mana hatimu berlayar dan mengembara, meniti bentangan semesta tak bertepi laksana permadani-Nya. Kau akan berpulang padaku. Sebab akulah kau dan kita berbagi satu rahim. Akhir petang, kau akan lelah berperang dan aku akan merengkuhmu. Saat itu aku takkan menagih apapun padamu, tidak juga keberadaanmu.

Murai, murai, tinggi mengangkasa. Menit ke dua puluh satu, ia akan singgah untuk menarik nafas dan aku menggantungkan sangkarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Maaf gaje aneh. Ini ungkapan isi hati Fang ke Kaizo, murni platonic dan kekeluargaan. Sebab saya sudah sering menggambarkan perasaan kesepian Fang dan saya mencoba nulis dalam puisi. Ni draft dah lama sih...

Silakan kritik/saran/tanggapan/komentarnya ya~ ^o^/


End file.
